


The Lion Tamer

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Animal Traits, Attempt at Sub!Pennywise, Biting, Blood Play, Established Relationship, Experimentation, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Lime, One Shot, Reader has all the regrets, Self-Hatred, Sensual Play, Short, Suicide Pact, but no regrets, drool, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You weren’t going to truly tame the beast, but your ability to embrace death served you well.





	The Lion Tamer

At this point, you were just biding your time. Literally lying in wait for death to consume you whole.

 

Sometimes it was funny to you, when you thought about the fact that you could add ‘literally’ to every situation you willingly got yourself into these days. If you died, you’d literally be consumed. Eaten, chewed, swallowed or spat out all meant the same things anyway. Death. And there was no coming back from it once it was done.

 

“I have an idea.” You let your legs unfold from beneath you, stretching them out to full length as Pennywise eased off the ratty mattress you’d been sitting on. “A good idea. You’ll like it.”

 

You could see yourself as a gallant host of a circus, announcing the next act that would require your personal services with great gusto and whimsy.

 

_And for my next trick…_

 

“I want you to take a bite either here,” You laid a hand out and gestured to your outer thigh. “Or here.”

            Your gesture moved toward your calf, which had tensed when mentioned as if your brain had instructed it to do so. The jingling of bells farther down from you keyed you in to how apt Pennywise was to the idea, but before the monster could get near you giddily, your head turned to him like a whip.

 

“But! But, you aren’t allowed to take a bite out of me. Just break the skin to draw blood, **that’s it.** ” He pouted at your command, looking just shy of snarling in your face that he could take whatever he wanted whenever he wanted – which was true. It just wasn’t as fun as the game that you two were already playing.

 

“You’ll like it if you try it my way.” You said firmly, but with measured charisma in your voice. You lightly smacked your inner thigh, watching the skin tremor and bounce and praising the fact that the fat on your body was going to be truly useful if the clown agreed to it.

 

You couldn’t tell if he did, at first. His unblinking stares were unnerving, but tolerable enough to where you could never break eye contact and make some headway with him. You’d learned quickly that this horrible creature liked to play games almost more than he liked to eat humans, so if you had a good enough game to play, he’d go along with it. And this was a mysterious game, that you were sure you could swing.

                        And you cheered inside when Pennywise sniffed around before craning down and nearing your thigh like a target. The creature clamped a hand around your leg to keep it in place, unsure of which area It wanted to sink Its teeth into. Like a greedy child, he chose the larger portion, the outer thigh, and hovered above your skin with one eye on your face. Teasing the line of what complied with the unspoken rules in this game you’d just devised.

            You filled with self-disgust and lust as his red lips went lower before he was skewering your leg with the bare points of his teeth. In the past, you’d tried convincing yourself that that was natural, sexual acts made one feel dirty and hot naturally. But this was too primitive, and low, for the best of the degenerates around you to ever think of doing in the first place.

 

It was like getting off to an animal mating in front of you – repulsive, but for you it only heightened the pleasure. You didn’t need to scream as Pennywise bit into your flesh and as blood slide out from around the gaps in his sharp smile. You inaudibly moaned as he thrummed with satisfaction and, once you’d nodded, lathered the wound with his tongue. The feel of it took your breath away as you wondered how this thing could be so sensual and not realize it.

 

 Pennywise lapped at the blood like a proud cat, eye still on you, for minutes or hours or days.

 

“Okay, stop for a moment.” You ordered, calm while heat broiled at the pit of your stomach. You were damp, soaking through your underwear and creating a pool in the mattress. It’d be red and stained to hell by the time you were done, getting your fix and then dying.

 

Again, the monster looked unhappy with the request, and he made you order him several more times before obeying.  

 

            “Good. Good boy.” You made him sound inferior and knew it would make him despise you more and make him develop resentment by the time that this was all over. Just the thought that you could anger him by bringing him down to a submissive level made your innermost walls tighten.

 

He’d begun hissing, low in his throat, and licking at the blood on his lips when you pressed a hand to the bloody gashes in your thigh. It looked like you had been bitten by a shark, but the hurt wasn’t that bad and you considered not wasting time to bandage it up at all.

            You took two fingers, covered in your blood, and slowly raised them toward his face, which had grown closer to yours in the heat of the moment. You could see a flash of surprise in his gaze, coupled with wonder, but it didn’t cull you from your position as the one in charge.

 

“ **Don’t** bite my fingers off.” You demanded, but quietly. “Just suck. Here.”

 

Of course, you didn’t need to ask that of him twice before he was hastily complying. It looked as experimental to Pennywise as it felt for you, while you dipped your fingers into his mouth slowly and let them move with his unending supply of drool. You could feel the warm wetness of his mouth and the rough texture of his tongue, and maybe the simulation of hot breath over your sensitive skin.

            You were grateful for the feel of his buckteeth, the human-shaped kind, and that when you took your fingers out, they were still there. And again, when you repeated the motion, and again for another four turns. The clown clearly liked the game, the more he got into it, and by the end his noises were obscene. He couldn’t get enough of it.

 

Your blood was slowing its exit as you went in for a sixth try at this ritual. But before you could give It what it wanted, you pulled away quickly, popping the finger into your mouth before It had a chance to wrangle the sweet fluid back to Its waiting jaws.

The taste of blood had eluded you for years, having never interested you apart from when it stained your clothes or when you saw gallons of the fake stuff from gory movies. It wasn’t too bad, but neither was it good or sustaining as it flooded your sinuses and stung your nostrils. You could feel the remains that hadn’t gone into your mouth dripping down your chin uncomfortably, but only for a brief few minutes. The hypnotized clown that stared at your every move was an indelible distraction, as his slightly open mouth pooled with saliva and his eyes seemed to grow brighter and brighter while in your direction.

 

The finger, embedded with blood and saliva, hooked in the air toward him.

 

“Come here.” You said.

 

_Drum roll, please!_

 

            With the hesitation of a nervous animal, Pennywise crawled closer until that simulation of breath was fanning your flushed cheeks. He was looming over you as a predator would, but you propped yourself up as much as you could.

 

“Don’t you want some more?” You heard him grumbling with his voice like sandpaper, whispering and whistling to himself, and the muscles in your arms and that leg were beginning to scream at the uncomfortable angle you’d set up for yourself. You’d never gotten a kiss from the creature, and hadn’t wanted one initially, but you’d unwittingly set up a trap so that he would give you that one bit of normalcy.

 

He was on you in a snap, blocking your vision as his lips went searching. His tongue was already out, smoothing over your parted teeth as it tested every inch of your mouth to get the taste of blood. Pennywise seemed to know, as you did, that that essence was a limited one that needed attending to immediately. He searched, prodding at you fervently while sucking at your lower lip and moving across her mouth in as many ways as he could to find what you’d hidden inside.

            You moved with him, sustaining that pretend state you’d been in where this could be considered a real kiss. It was sloppy and all over the place, and the discomfort from the blood that had gone down your chin was doubled by Pennywise’s drool leaking from your connected mouths. Besides that, you still felt that heat expanding in your pelvis, twisting around in your belly and down your legs. It being hungry was more of a turn on that you expected or wanted.  

 

The tongue and teeth and clumsy lips retreated with a loud, grotesque smack against your face, but while your mouth was sore, you smiled.

 

“Good trick, huh?” You asked.

 

 


End file.
